Fighting Back
by Kepacho
Summary: After escaping his own men, AA-1001 or "Ace" he saves a Jedi and a young clone and start on the run. But they decieded to fight back, getting new allies and far more new enemies, they shall do hit and runs, assasinations, hurting the Empire until one day.
1. Trust

Trust

Trust

"Where you from?"

"Classified."

"What unit you were with?"

"I don't consider it a unit anymore. More like traitors."

"Who's that man you came in with and that boy?"

"Saved the man from… storm troopers and the boy is my… little brother you can say.

"What about your armor, it looks like you were in the Clone Wars, and all that ammo. Where you got that from?"

"My armor is Katarn-class commando armor, skin color white, warrior helmet, on my shoulder are Troopers guard, arms are hold Emitter, legs I have a blaster pack, and on my backpack is a comm pack."

"And what about the boy?"

"The last breed of clone troopers, the man in robes is a Jedi that I was supposed to kill but later knew that it was the emperors plan so I let him live and he offered to teach the him the ways of the Jedi and to become a Jedi when grown."

"And the thing on his head?"

"Learning helmet I had managed to extract."

"Why are you telling all these things I don't really need to know, you just told me it was classified, could've just told me a lie, great now I'm a enemy to the empire!" exclaims Dex Ranxx.

"You can come with us if you like; if I may I am AA-1001 or Ace, I was a Commander and Commando, was Sergeant of Alpha squad before my squad betrayed the Republic. My young self is Bolt, and the old man is Jedi Master Den-Jii."

Ace looks at the young mans eyes, he wasn't a bad looking man, someone who would care and the way he had his Consular-class space cruiser into a fighter cruiser even though he was only looking at a hologram.

"I don't know what weapons you got?"

"DC-17m Interchangeable Weapons systems, DC-15s, knuckle plate vibro blade, um…, two lightsabers, thermal detonators, and 16 detonation packs."

"Oh good and I only have a pistol, look I cant take you. I have a good job!" Dex gently pushes aside Ace and starts for his ship than Master Den-Jii takes off is hood and speaks up, "You and I both hate the Empire, it's been like 2 months since the Empire rose, and they have already killed thousands, maybe close to millions. We just need a ride and that will be all."

Dex stops in his tracks, rubs his temple, "Fine one ride only then I wont take you anywhere else."

"Thank you." Jii replies bowing.

"Ya ya just have all of your stuff ready, meet me in hanger 13. I have to get my co-pilot." Dex walks away into a spiral tower.

"General, could we trust him?" asks Ace.

"I feel the force in him, we can trust him. Hurry we must go to hanger 13."

"General, if I may, to where are we going?"

"A droid factory in Dangath."

"But all droid factories's had been shut down after Darth Vader killed the leaders of the Separatists; shutting down the main system and so forth… all factories are now graveyards. Museums you can say now." Pipes up little Bolt.

"Ahhh… you two have much to learn, even if one is dead, doesn't mean we can see them one last time."

"Please don't remind why I allowed you to live." Ace says as he walks to the exit of the Coruscant bar.

"You let me live because you love my wise crack jokes!"

--

"Sorry were late, Falco is either drinking or telling stories, or both which is quite amazing how he manages to stay up, anyhow this is it?"

Ace picks up a sac showing Dex, "What's in their?"

"All of our extra equipment, some food, and water, some spare parts from my armor which is probably useless because it requires a squad but yes this is it."

Another human male walks in the hanger eating a fruit of some kind and when he walks pass Dex he tosses him the fruit and says, "Tastes disgusting, where to?"

"I don't know, old man, where are we going?"

"Dangath."

Dex starts choking when he started to swallow the fruit and the man Falco starts tumbling down the entrance ramp. "You crazy? Theirs droids all over their! It's a factory by all means!"

"The factory is shutdown, they cant hurt you if their standing still."

"What about Imperial star destroyers? They are destroying all known factories as we speak." Falco complains.

"We will find out once we get their." Jii says and takes a step over Falco's body, "Shall we?" Dex nods in approval and everyone walks up the ramp and into the briefing room.

In the lounge, it was extremely huge, one long rectangular square with 6 seats, two in the ends and two on the sides, on one side of a wall to the left when walked up the ramp, a painting hangs on the wall and Falcon speaks to the painting _"Smuggling is my life." _

A voice from nowhere replies, "_Access granted", _and the painting flips over a backside, an assortment of blaster rifles, pistols and grenades were shown. Some were confederates, a few republic, the rest were unknown from different parts of the galaxy.

"Where did you get all these weapons?" asks Bolt as he holds one of the pistols.

"Well, most of them were already in the ship when I got it. I never knew it was all here. When the Clone Wars broke out, I start collecting just incase I bring in supplies into a heavy place." Dex says and grabs the pistol from Bolt's hands and sets it back in place.

"You can put any thing you want on the wall, doesn't matter."

"I'll just have Bolt carry it", Ace hands over the sack to Bolt and he falls on the ground under the weight of the bag. Den raises his eyebrows at Ace, "What? It's good for his training. And besides, I had to do the same thing when I was in training, except it was continuously."

Bolt looks at the Jedi Master hoping that he would have to carry it, "Ace is right, its good for your body work. Soon, I'll have you attach it to your back and train with a lightsaber while you are still carrying the sack!" Bolt winces in response and walks for the couch.

"Old man, and uh… Ace! Come with me." Den-Jii and Ace follows Dex and Falcon into the cockpit where there are 4 seats. Two in front, for Pilot and Co-pilot, and two in the back.

"What are these seats for?" asks Ace as he try's to sit in his seat.

"Huh? Oh for the view or, see that computer to your right? That's for some we cant control here up front like dropping our secret storage compartment, some weapons, etcetera, etcetera!" Falcon explains.

Dexter turns on the ships engines and all the controls, switches, nods light up different colors. Ace gives up on trying sitting down and decides to stand up holding onto a dangling cable strong enough to hold him.

Falcon turns around and looks at him,"Why wont you take off your armor and wear some clothes?"

"I would but its covered in blood."

Falcon frighten, looks at Den-Jii and he nods acknowledging what Ace had said. Falcon slowly turns around and slowly moves his hands to the controls.

"I forgot to ask before but, what is this ship called?" asks Master Jii.

"Yea she's called _'Freak Show'_" Dexter answers as he reaches his hand to some controls on the ceiling.

"Quite interesting."

"Well during the War, we change the color our ship several of times and Falcon and I paint our body paint ourselves when we drop off supplies and a clone said were two freaks and that's when I had the Idea to change the ships name."

"Very interesting. I know you may of forgotten the Jedi's name, but where was that particular battle place?" Den-Jii asks hoping to know who were the friend and colleague.

"I believed it was General Kala."

"I know her, dear friend during training. So much death, I can still sense death of more Jedi every day."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dexter says and after a while of everyone in the cockpit thinking, they take off from the platform.

They start heading to space, passing by other ships and new Imperial Tie-fighters. Ace stares at each Tie closely knowingly that each pilot is one of his own brothers.

Once the _Freak Show_ reach planet orbit, there are 10 Republic Star Destroyers now being outfitted into the new Imperial Star Destroyers under heaving construction.

"Ok now we are going to Dangoth, let me type in the coordinates…" Falcon trails off punching in the codes. Once done, "All clear! Ace I think you should really hold onto something."

"Trust me, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself."

Jii grips onto his armrests of his chair, "Captain Ranxx, I hate saying these two words but, punch it".

Dexter pushes the hyperspace throttle forward and in a flash… they vanish.


	2. Along the way

Along the way

Ace looks around their sleeping quarters in awed. Not much webs on some of the 8 beds. A window next to each bunk that's against the portside wall of the ship.

"Who died in here?" asks Ace.

"More like what if you ask me." Bolt said using his shirt covering his nose from the smell.

"Sorry, we have our own quarters down the hall, some clones used to be here, one left his helmet here as a souvenir for us."

"Were they Navy clones?" Ace looks at Dexter, wondering of his brothers.

"Yes, they volunteered to board on our ship throughout the war. Descent men they were." Dexter turns around and walks out of the room.

Master Den-Jii feels a disturbance in the force in Ace and Bolt, "Well we don't have all time to stand here, and we must unpack our equipment. Bolt and I shall unpack, Ace you may do whatever with your equipment."

"Yes General." Ace walks over to the bunk next to the round window and takes off his helmet.

"Ahhhh, fresh air." He drops his sack of weapons and sets his weapons under his bunk.

"Ace is it all right if I ask you something?" asks Bolt.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How hard it is to forget your brothers, I mean your squad mates in other words."

Ace closes his eyes trying to remember what their helmets looked like, their different hairstyles. "Bolt they, and every clone is still in our heads and we will never forget who we are, and why were made."

"I don't get it."

"I'll explain later just let me sleep please." Ace starts to take off his armor when all of a sudden the ship vibrates.

"What was that?" asks Bolt.

"Bolt stay here and unpack our equipment." Jii orders, Ace, and Jii leave the room running to the bridge.

Once they walked through the cockpit's door, Falcon stands up out of his seats, "Were here!"

"What? We were only in hyperspace for less than an hour and were here?"

"What can I say this baby can sure move fast huh?" Falcon says petting the chair next to him.

Den-Jii looks at Dexter, "He's Corellian isn't he?"

"You got it."

"Figures."

"Hey look at the view!" points out Falcon and everyone looks at the window and out into beyond seeing Dangath.

"That's Dangath, heavily forested planet, with a small asteroid belt around it, and that huge black spot on the planet indicates on my screens a droid factory. No life signs nor droid signs so lets get into the close."

Dexter drives the _Freak Show_ past the asteroid belt and into the planets astrosphere over looking the droid factory.

"Shoot, to many trees blocking the way for landing we got to use larty on this one." Falcon says shaking his head as he looks down at the forests.

"When you said larty you mean a Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry?" Ace asks out of curiosity.

"Yes, the clones that were here also gave us their transport as well. It's in the cargo hold. You see here, the larty is next to the cargo hold door, which is the floor, so when we want to get out, well have to drop under the cargo hold doors, and were out free.

We've made a few modifications, such as the ball turrets on both sides, we set those as automatic defense systems with no man inside them, and they shoot by themselves."

"Impressive it may be, but how did you two managed to upgrade this ship after the war?" Jii wonders looking both Falcon and Dexter knowing theirs a twitch in the explanation.

"Well, we first went to Corellia, and since Falco is a native they agreed to upgrade all three of our ships." Dexter explains.

"Three? What am I missing? Is a Twi'lek woman here that I don't about?"

"I wish." Falcon mumbles to himself.

"It's a T-47."

"A civilian speeder? Why wont you just told us these things before we got on this ship?" Ace asks angrily.

"Ace, please your adrenaline is pumping, this is how people turn over to the dark side." Jii says patting him on his pauldron.

"Hey its our ship, not yours we don't need to trust you. I am with a clone that is trained to kill, a kid who is also being trained to kill, and a fugitive on the loose. And your telling me that I'm not telling you stuff?

Look at you! Your wearing a skirt, shoulder plating, you have what look like another set of eyes above your visor, even your name starts with an A! I know clone commandos were supposed to start with RC for Republic commandos! You are a liar here!"

"That was my formal name before their was any training for Republic commandos. The skirt is a katana, the shoulder plating is a pauldron to show my rank of command, and it is colored orange that stands for squad leader, the other set of eyes is Jaig eyes that show my bravery in battle, which means I lead my men into death. I've seen death in the face, I am death itself!"

Dexter terrified, slumps back down in his seat, and Falcon jaw hangs loose in astonishment. A moment of silence occurs and Dexter trying not to show any emotion focuses back on the controls, turn a few switches and leaves the cockpit.

Jii looks at Falcon who is still amazed and looks at Ace. Even though he cant see his eyes through his visor he can feel in the force of pain of losing his squad. "Soo… I believe we are ready to go I presume!"


	3. New Beginnings

Along the way

Ace looks around their sleeping quarters in awed. Not much webs on some of the 8 beds. A window next to each bunk that's against the portside wall of the ship.

"Who died in here?" asks Ace.

"More like what if you ask me." Bolt said using his shirt covering his nose from the smell.

"Sorry, we have our own quarters down the hall, some clones used to be here, one left his helmet here as a souvenir for us."

"Were they Navy clones?" Ace looks at Dexter, wondering of his brothers.

"Yes, they volunteered to board on our ship throughout the war. Descent men they were." Dexter turns around and walks out of the room.

Master Den-Jii feels a disturbance in the force in Ace and Bolt, "Well we don't have all time to stand here, and we must unpack our equipment. Bolt and I shall unpack, Ace you may do whatever with your equipment."

"Yes General." Ace walks over to the bunk next to the round window and takes off his helmet.

"Ahhhh, fresh air." He drops his sack of weapons and sets his weapons under his bunk.

"Ace is it all right if I ask you something?" asks Bolt.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How hard it is to forget your brothers, I mean your squad mates in other words."

Ace closes his eyes trying to remember what their helmets looked like, their different hairstyles. "Bolt they, and every clone is still in our heads and we will never forget who we are, and why were made."

"I don't get it."

"I'll explain later just let me sleep please." Ace starts to take off his armor when all of a sudden the ship vibrates.

"What was that?" asks Bolt.

"Bolt stay here and unpack our equipment." Jii orders, Ace, and Jii leave the room running to the bridge.

Once they walked through the cockpit's door, Falcon stands up out of his seats, "Were here!"

"What? We were only in hyperspace for less than an hour and were here?"

"What can I say this baby can sure move fast huh?" Falcon says petting the chair next to him.

Den-Jii looks at Dexter, "He's Corellian isn't he?"

"You got it."

"Figures."

"Hey look at the view!" points out Falcon and everyone looks at the window and out into beyond seeing Dangath.

"That's Dangath, heavily forested planet, with a small asteroid belt around it, and that huge black spot on the planet indicates on my screens a droid factory. No life signs nor droid signs so lets get into the close."

Dexter drives the _Freak Show_ past the asteroid belt and into the planets astrosphere over looking the droid factory.

"Shoot, to many trees blocking the way for landing we got to use larty on this one." Falcon says shaking his head as he looks down at the forests.

"When you said larty you mean a Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry?" Ace asks out of curiosity.

"Yes, the clones that were here also gave us their transport as well. It's in the cargo hold. You see here, the larty is next to the cargo hold door, which is the floor, so when we want to get out, well have to drop under the cargo hold doors, and were out free.

We've made a few modifications, such as the ball turrets on both sides, we set those as automatic defense systems with no man inside them, and they shoot by themselves."

"Impressive it may be, but how did you two managed to upgrade this ship after the war?" Jii wonders looking both Falcon and Dexter knowing theirs a twitch in the explanation.

"Well, we first went to Corellia, and since Falco is a native they agreed to upgrade all three of our ships." Dexter explains.

"Three? What am I missing? Is a Twi'lek woman here that I don't about?"

"I wish." Falcon mumbles to himself.

"It's a T-47."

"A civilian speeder? Why wont you just told us these things before we got on this ship?" Ace asks angrily."

"Ace, please your adrenaline is pumping, this is how people turn over to the dark side." Jii says patting him on his pauldron.

"Hey its our ship, not yours we don't need to trust you. I am with a clone that is trained to kill, a kid who is also being trained to kill, and a fugitive on the loose. And your telling me that I'm not telling you stuff?

Look at you! Your wearing a skirt, shoulder plating, you have what look like another set of eyes above your visor, even your name starts with an A! I know clone commandos were supposed to start with RC for Republic commandos! You are a liar here!"

"That was my formal name before their was any training for Republic commandos. The skirt is a katana, the shoulder plating is a pauldron to show my rank of command, and it is colored orange that stands for squad leader, the other set of eyes is Jaig eyes that show my bravery in battle, which means I lead my men into death. I've seen death in the face, I am death itself!"

Dexter terrified, slumps back down in his seat, and Falcon jaw hangs loose in astonishment. A moment of silence occurs and Dexter trying not to show any emotion focuses back on the controls, turn a few switches and leaves the cockpit.

Jii looks at Falcon who is still amazed and looks at Ace. Even though he cant see his eyes through his visor he can feel in the force of pain of losing his squad. "So… I believe we are ready to go I presume!"

"Uhhh no we cant." Falcon says double-checking the scanners.

"Why is that?"

"I think I found an escape pod. Looks recent, engines dead, I cant establish a communication with it. You want to catch it?"

Jii walks close to the window looking at the pod, "Its an Republic escape pod, how many life forms are you detecting in the pod."

"One but it is very faint." Replies Falcon looking for Den-Jii's opinion.

"Do we need Dexter's approval?"

"No we don't this is also my ship and I say that we catch it." Falco smiles and looks at Jii and Ace looking for a smile from them. Jii smiles but Falcon cannot see Ace's face.

"Ok then get starting."

"Activating tractor beam to one empty escape pods slot."

Ace looks back of the window and watches the pod being pull to the right side of the ship, several clicks occur after.

"What the bantha was that!?" Dexter yells.

"Nothing now just pipe your bantha hole you bantha!" Falcon screams back. Falcon turns his head and sees Ace and Den-Jii staring at him.

"What a beautiful relationship." Den-Jii whispers to Ace and Ace chuckles.

"Ok follow the leader." Falcon sets the ship on autopilot, and the three leave the cockpit.

Ace and Den-Jii follows Falcon around the small frigate to the escape pod holding area starboard of the ship. The three were looking at the entrance of the pod and they see blaster scorches all over the door.

"Seems to be that the people who fired at the person in this pod didn't like him much."

Falcon pulls out a crowbar from his back pocket and starts attempting to open it with all his might. After 2 minutes of Falcon pushing, he drops on the ground exhausted.

Ace walks up to the door, "May I?"

Falcon nods and Ace pushes the door with one blow and than before it can shut close he uses his hands and pulls the door all the way back. In the pod is a person in blue armor, on the left shoulder is a pauldron and a similar T shape visor such as Ace's. In the right hand is a ceremonial blaster and a pike lying against the wall.

"A Senate commando!?" Jii announces.

Ace puts his hands on his throat and checks his pulse, "His pulse his much fainter than what you told us before he doesn't need medical attention no wounds, but I can sure tell he's hungry. He must've not eaten in days most likely a week or two." Ace says.

"This ship doesn't come with a medical droid but we can give him some food, let him sleep, and see what will happen when he wakes up." Falcon suggests.

"Good plan help Ace take off his armor put him in some clothes."

Falcon agrees and starts to help Ace.

* * *

Fenn feels something soft in his hands and his head no longer aching. He opens his left eye and looks around; he is in a white room and realizes he is on a bed and his armor hanging on an armor hanger on the wall next to him. He opens his other eye and takes a full view around the room.

Next to him, is a young man sitting on a chair next to him with his head back and snoring. Fenn notices his ceremonial blaster is in the man's hands and it seems that he was cleaning it but isn't finish with some parts spread throughout the bed sheets next to his legs. Fenn slowly grabs his unfinished blaster from the man and starts reassembling it quickly.

Fenn next gets out of bed and looks at his armor, "Hello their beautiful".

"Well that just makes my day, a senate commando talking to his armor."

Fenn spins around and points his blaster at a republic clone leaning against the wall just out the door.

"Where am I, who are you, who is this man, and aren't you supposed to be an imperial?"

Ace walks a few paces closer to the commando and sees Fenn's blaster being pointed at him.

"You are on the republic frigate _Freak Show_, I am republic commando Ace, the snoring guy is one of our pilots called Falcon, or you can just call him Falco. I deserted the Empire once it announced Order 66. What's your story?"

Fenn seeing that he's a friendly tosses his blaster on the bed and he starts putting on his armor immediately.

"My name is Fenn, my squad and I was on a cruiser heading towards a separatist planet to drop off some Jedi and clones and be on our way while the fleet will back them up. The now Emperor contacted me and the clone commander on the ship and gave the order. I didn't believe it and told the commander it was just a trick from the enemy, he said he knew it was the Emperor and he will deal with the 4 Jedi on the ship. I managed to inform the Jedi before the commander reach their rooms and they killed the clones but the commander told one of his lieutenants the order before leaving to kill the Jedi. When the Lieutenant figured out that the commander was missing, he locked down the ship and while doing so found out about me informing the Jedi. I kept the Jedi in my quarters and the lieutenant starts a mini-war in a hallway. My squad held them off temporarily but were killed quickly, the Jedi start for the escape pods and advised me that I should do so too. Once jettison the Jedi pods were shot down, I saw it happen and I guess they left me alone. All of this happens like 4 weeks ago; the pod had enough food and water."

"Nice story my own squad did the same but I didn't turned, I saved the Jedi master and… well I'm not a good story teller so I think you should get finish dressing. Once done go out the door and take a right and meet your new family except this person."


	4. Interesting

Interesting

Fenn walks into the room and see's 3 other people in the room, a young clone boy, old man wearing jedi clothes, and a young man talking, than stop and look at him.

"Hi," says Fenn.

"The old man is Jedi Master Den-jii, the young kid is Bolt, and the ugly looking one is Dexter." Ace says.

"I'm Fenn, Senate Commando," Fenn greets himself.

"Welcome Fenn, we're about to depart on a mission. Would you like to join us?"

"What kind of mission?" Fenn asks.

Den presses a button on the table, a hologram appears over the table showing a droid factory.

"A droid factory whoopee doo, what about it? The clone wars is over, the factory is useless unless you have a power cr…" Den holds up a power crystal from his robes.

Fenn, astonished, "Ok a power crystal but what are you planning to do with those droids?"

"Start a war."

Fenn starts laughing insanely slapping his kneepad, "Ha ha ha, aren't jedi supposed to be peaceful?"

Den stands up and walks up to him, "Incase you haven't notice, the Empire is starting genocide across the galaxy. Our intentions are to stop them, destroy the sith, and restore the republic."

Fenn whistles of the idea, "Interesting general, pretty big wish list. But, you would need at least 6 droid factories to start such a campaign."

"Well figure it out along the way," Ace says.

Fenn looks at the hologram and than at the jedi, and nods, "I'm in, but can I eat first?"

Dexter points behind him and says, "Kitchen down the hallway. Welcome to the _Freak Show_."

* * *

"Aw come on Ace, let me come with you guys," asks Bolt.

"Bolt you are important to us, if we are going to start a war and we need jedi to our armies. Unfortunately, you fit the description." Ace pats Bolt on the shoulder and walks into the LAAT where Den-Jii and Fenn were waiting for him.

"Bolt guard the ship, be in the cockpit and when we need you we'll call you." Dexter orders.

"Whatever." Bolt replies and starts walking to the cockpit.

The gunship doors closed and Falco speaks through the comm., "Ok ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking along with my co-pilot Dexter. I have to ask you to refrain from using the doors or moving in the vehicle while it is moving unless I have it clear. There is no drinking or smoking in the vehicle at all times. Enjoy the ride."

Next to the gunship on the ground, shields went on and below the shields the floor slides away.

The gunship goes up a few feet in the air, moved over the shields and than drops into space. As the gunship heads towards the planet, Fenn pulls out his ceremonial blaster, and cocks it and puts it in his pouch on his utility belt. He than pulls out his force pike and presses one button and it extends into a pike.

"Don't point that thing towards me!" Ace says and moves away from the tip of the pike.

"Don't worry, its not on, I mostly use it as a walking stick." Fenn replies.

Ace uneasily gets pack to the position he was before. Few moments later the gunship shakes than steadies.

"Were arriving to our target, red light, get ready!" Dexter reports to them.

Ace and Fenn put on their helmets while Den-jii puts on his hood. Ace pulls out his DC blaster and Fenn pulls out his ceremonial blaster in his right hand while the other hand held his spike .Green light replaces the red light and the doors open, Ace jumping out of the right door and Fenn the left, while Den calmly walks out.

"Clear." Fenn calls out and puts away his blaster. The cockpit opens and Dexter and Falco got out.

"Ok what part don't you get when I said theirs nothing alive down here. You don't need to do all that Special Forces crap." Dexter says as he slides down to the ground. As Dexter and Ace argue, Fenn, Den-Jii, and Falco were standing mouth drops and looking at something.

"Uhhh…. guys," says Falco.

"Shut Falco I'm making my point here," Dexter snaps back.

"No you gotta look at this."

Dexter and Ace both stop and look at the direction that the others were looking at and see the droid factory. The factory stood tall and a huge door serves as the entrance and in front of it, 2 super battle droids are slump over.

They all walk to the huge door than Ace puts his hand up, "Wait I'm picking up a life sign on my scanners!"

"A droid?" asks Fenn.

"Cant tell. This door is causing a disturbance."

"Let's blow it.," suggests Dexter.

"What am I a tank? I don't have enough charges to blow this door."

"Than let's blow it from the gunship."

"No than the entrance will cave in."

Master Den-Jii lifts his hand at the door and uses the force on it and the door opens slowly. "Or that," says Falcon. As the door opens, skeleton leaning against the door from the other side drop onto the ground in front of them.

Falco kneels down to the skeletons and examines them. "What the heck? These skeletons look like a B1 series battle droid," Falco says, "But aren't the B1's based off the Neimoidians when they are dead and… Oh my bantha."

"Interesting," says Fenn.

"Well the signals strong now, it's a droid." Ace says.

"Great which direction?" asks Dexter.

"What do you mean which direction, it's straight ahead!"

Ace looks up and sees two huge hallways cut down the middle in front of them, one to the left and one to the right.

Fenn walks in front of the group, surveys the hallways, and says, "Very interesting."


	5. Author's Note's

Author's Notes

Hey guys thanks for reading Fighting back, I hope so far you guys like it. If you guys can plz leave reviews so I can know what I need to change or improve that would be great. Chapter 5 coming soon


	6. So it Begins

"Orders sir?" asks Ace.

"Ace, take Fenn go right. Falco and Dexter with me."

Ace pats Fenn on the shoulder "Alright lets go." Fenn mocks him behind Ace's back and follows.

"Falcon, I need you to get me an important item I left in the gunship."

"Ok sure what is it?"

"It's wrapped in brown cloth you don't need to see what it is."

"Well if you are paying us, I need to know what you are." Den-Jii waves his hand saying, "Get me the cloth from the gunship".

Falcon repeats, "I will get you the cloth from the gunship" And walks away. Dexter looks at Den-Jii in disbelief, "Promise me you will not do that to me."

"I only do it to people who annoy me. Now let's carry on down this dark mysterious hallway."

Falcon takes a step and his weight presses on a tile and lowered. The walls to their left and right disappeared and automatic cannons appeared.

"Oh Bantha" exclaimed Dexter.

"Don't worry the factory is powered down, they can't harm us."

The turrets turn and point at both Falcon and Den-Jii. Den-Jii pulls out his lightsaber, "Oh double bantha."

* * *

"Ace are you sure were supposed to do this?" Fenn asks.

Ace out attaches the last c4 he had in his pack on the door blocking there path. "Do you honestly want to run all the way back, get the general and have him open this door?"

"Fine but if this caves in your taking responsibility".

"Fire in the hole!" yelps Ace.

He presses a green button on his right wrist; the c4 explodes leaving a huge cloud of dust. Ace pulls out his commando pistol, and starts twirling it around his fingers. Fenn looking at him unimpressed takes out a small baton from his utility belt presses a button and in milliseconds the baton extended into a force pike.

"I've seen better" says Ace.

"Ya sure, ok if there is a life source here let's try to not kill it ok?"

"Uh huh"

Ace lifts up his hand and counts down from 5. Once he reaches zero, both Ace and Fenn enter the room and stop at their first sight.

"Impossible!" Fenn says awestruck and retracts his force pike back into a baton.

"Not if you got a really big imagination." Ace lowers his gun and looks at an IG-100 MagnaGuard droid with no limbs, hanging by the torso with chains from the ceiling. Around the room other MagnaGuard droids stand straight up with heads lowered.

"_Put me down!"_

"What you say Ace?"

"What I said? What you said?"

"I didn't say anything".

"Me neither".

Both look at the hanging droid and notices the eyes are glowing red indicating it was still on.

"This is interesting."

"_Release me!" _

"Calm down you clanker! Ace I think we should raise the General, we found our life source."

* * *

"Keep running Dexter!" yells Den-Jii as he deflects two blaster bolts and continues running as the entire hallway turns into a hallway of turrets.

As they run for the lobby, Falcoin the lobby with the cloth in hand, watches as Dexter and Den-Jii run around the lobby and into the other hallway.

"I'm guessing I should follow?" Seconds later the lobby's walls begin to turn into automatic turrets. "I guessed right" and runs for the right hallway.

"Ace get ready to close the doors!" Den-Jii screams on his wrist comlink.

"_Uhh Fenn blew up the doors sir"_

"_No I didn't! He's lyn- Oww!" _

Den-Jii and Falco jump through the entrance as blaster bolts hit the spot where they jump off.

Ace pulls up dexter and Den-Jii with both his hands, "Sir, I think you should look at this."

"_Release me or I will kill you all!"_ the MagnaGuard yells and shakes his body around.

"Well this is quite interesting." Says Den-Jii

"Oh my Bantha, oh my bantha, oh my BANTHA!" Falco screams as he jumps into the room as blaster bolts narrowly miss him.

He looks up and sees the hanging droid, _"I will kill you!"_

"Well that is interesting."

"A lot of that is going on around here" remarks Fenn.

"Falco did you get what i asked for?"

"What oh this cloth? I dont remember why I got it in the first place."

"I will tell you later" says Den-Jii and retrieves the cloth from him.

He walks over to a console and with a window and outside were thousands of battle droids on assembly lines with tanks other sorts of vehicles. On the ground were thousands droids on a parade formation.

"Gentlemen, i think we got our army," smiles Den-Jii. He opens a tube on the panel and slides the crystal down the tube into the console. Seconds later the entire room and factory lights go on.

"Alrighty than, what kind of reprogramming do we need to download into these clankers?" asks Ace.

"Obey only us and us only orders, no killing clones, and yes on killing stormtroopers." says Den-Jii.

"Great what should we do with this poor clanker right here?" ask Fenn as he examines the hanging MangaGuard droid.

"I think we need a General who is a droid like one a T-series tactical droid but i do not want a tactical droid they are annoying, trust me." says Ace.

"We could have the info and knowlege from a tactical droid andd put it in any other droid like this poor fellow." Den-Jii says.

"Why not put it this cripple i can fix him up, give him a second chance." says Falcon.

"Not a bad idea" says Ace.

Dexter walks around the cripple droid, "Isn't the best thing he ever had an idea on but i like it."

"I'm in" says Fenn.

Den-Jii looks at the new Generals, "Alright, so it begins."


	7. Far Side of the Moon

"Bring me the legs you two" orders Falcon at two B-1 series battle droids.

"_Roger, roger" _replies both droids and they individually got a leg and drop it over next to him.

Falcon grabs one of the legs and begins using his fusion cutter to attach to the cripple IG-100 MagnaGuard droid. It already had its arms attached and its head attach to a power cord connecting to a tactical droid. Den-Jii and Bolt walk into the room, he kneels down and looks Bolt in the eyes, "Bolt, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You are not getting any younger. In 5 years you will be 20. Double that you will be my age, there is a way to teach you quickly but it is very risky."

"Master I am willing to do whatever it takes."

Den-Jii smiles at his courage, "Good, now you're learning helmet is feeding you information how to be a proper trooper, well I'm giving you more homework. What I am going to do to you is dangerous; you will be put into a coma. I do not know how long it will last but while in the coma, you will learn the ways of the force, fast. But just because you are in a "dream" per say, doesn't mean it's not real. If you fail to simply defend yourself against an enemy combatant, your body and mind will think it's real and it will do the same type of pain as you experience in the dream. I am against of the idea of doing this but it's the only way ok?"

Bolt nods in agreement with his master. Den-Jii holds out his hands to Bolt, he takes his hands and together they meditate. Ace walks into the room and sees what is happening, "Awkward, well I'm done with the inspection of the droid army."

Falcon wipes off the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief in his pocket, "Ya well how does it look?"

Ace grabs a chair and sits down slowly; he takes off his battle-hardened helmet, "Five legions of ground troops. Three starships, one Lucrehulk, well use it as our command ship, and two Providence destroyers. We have around 2,000 fighters, a dozen or more troop carriers, 300 tanks, and etc."

"Not bad. How's the factory?"

"The factory is running on full capacity. It's making two more destroyers and one more command ship, and several more legions. For now, were good to go and see what we got."

"Great, where are Fenn and Dexter?"

"Dexter is docking _The Freak Show_ on the command ship. And Fenn, he talking to a friend on Coruscant who's feeding him info on Imperial activity."

Den-Jii releases his hands from Bolts and gets up while Bolt sat perfectly still. Ace waves his hand over Bolt's closed eyes seeing if he were to move.

"Ace he's meditating don't disturb him. I heard what you were saying; let's go see what Fenn got for us. Are you staying Falcon?"

"Yea I am, I just finish, and the download is… done! Give it a few minutes to readjust and well find out if this droid is all we hope to be."

Den-Jii looks around the room and sees the two battle droids, "Bolt is going to be meditating for a while and when I say a while I mean a long time. You two droids, I want 50 extra droids guarding this hallway, no one gets in here except us, no one disturb Bolt, let him be until he awakens okay?"

"_Roger, roger" _answers both droids and run off to fetch more droids.

"_Sir, what about me?"_ asks the MagnaGuard droid as he gets up from the ground fully activated.

"That was faster than I expected!" exclaims Falcon.

The droid turn its head on Falcon, _"As General Grievous once said, we were meant to make surprises."_

"Rrrriiiight. Too bad for you he's dead and you work for us now."

"_Roger"_ it replies with a low tone voice.

"Can you change your voice? I honestly hate your voice it sounds kind of evilish" suggests Ace.

The droid touches its throat and adjusts its voice box, "Like this sir?" sounding like any other clone from Kamino.

"I like it. Keep it.," says Falcon.

"Now all we need is a name for you my friend" says Den-Jii.

"Ooooh I know one! How 'bout The Killer?"

"That's a title not a name." says Ace.

"Oh, than I'm all out of ideas."

"Roger, roger"

Den-Jii steps forward, "We will figure it out later, first order of business let's get all the droids on the parade ground outside. Let's see the whole army."

* * *

"_Hey guys I'm back but where's the hallway that leads you to the balcony of the parade ground?" _asks Dexter over the comm.

"I don't know how to tell you, were just following the droid" replies Falcon.

"_What droid?"_

"The cripple one. Hey droid you like the name cripple?"

"Negative."

"_Well I'm completely lost I'm afraid of becoming one of those dead guys at the entrance doors and…"_ Dexter suddenly appears out of nowhere bumps into the droid and fall to the floor causing Ace to trip over the two than next Falcon. Den-Jii looks at his generals on the floor, "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes general" says Ace and helps everyone up off the ground and continue walking. As they walk closer to the light, the sounds of marching and fighters can be heard. The group finally makes out into the balcony and in the daylight they see Vulture droids flying by overhead. As they look over, thousands of battle droids march around in parade formation. C-9979 landing crafts begin landing behind the ground troops and AAT tanks roll out of the factory's vehicles complex along with spider walkers, hailfire tanks, and tri-droids.

Three commander droids on STAP's hover over to the balcony_, "Sir, we are the commanders of the three grand legions. I am commander OOM-11 of the 1__st__ , and these…"_

Ace holds up his hands and the droid stops talking, "You are with me Cupcake. Hmmm… I actually like that name. You're keeping it Cupcake, sorry Cripple I promise to think of one for you."

"Excellent, in that case cripple… Sorry I said that, you're in command of the 2nd , and Venn you're in control of the 3rd."

Ace looks around everyone on the balcony, "Sir, Venn is not here."

"I'm here general Den-Jii. Sorry I'm late sir, I got some bad news and I guess new news."

"Start with the bad news than."

"Sir, Imperials are going to conduct a campaign operation on the colony planet of Tyron, its outpost is 2 parsec's away but it will be a good outpost for its Outer Rim fleet."

"How swell. And the good news?"

"Were going to have our first battle" he says with a grin.

Everyone looks at Den-Jii and watch him stroke his short cut beard thinking. Once he stops he turns and looks at Ace in the eyes, "You still have your phase-1 battle armor?"

"Yes General."

"Good cause your Legion is dropping in first."

Ace smiles back, "Cupcake, get the legion in the drop ships."

* * *

Ace finishes adjusts his visor, rangefinder, pauldron, and _kama _on his Phase-1 armor. He looks into the mirror and sees all of the battle scars from major battles when not doing a special op.

"May I say, nice color" says Fenn as he watches him.

"Ya well the blue is faded from all the planets I've been through."

Cupcake enters Ace's room, _"Sir we are exiting out of hyperspace to the far side of the moon. General Jii also requests both of your presences in the control room on the bridge."_

"Thank you Cupcake give me a moment with General Fenn will ya?"

"_Roger, roger"._

Cupcake leaves the room and Ace looks at where Fenn's eyes should be behind his helmet, "You ever been in combat?"

"Not in large scale assaults."

"It's intense, bloody, lives will be lost. Correct that, I guess in this case metal and droid parts will be lost, the point is don't lose your cool and keep moving."

"Got it."

Ace smiles at him and picks up his helmet off his bed and puts it under his arm, "After you".

* * *

Both walk into the control room of the Lucrehulk and sees Den-Jii consulting with the MagnaGuard droid while they look at the layout of the planet from a hologram.

"Nice of you two to join us, here's the game plan: Well launch all fighters and send the destroyers to attack there Star Destroyers. While they're distracted by them, we will send in the drop ships. Ace your legion will land in first, 10 miles from the enemy base, and make a LZ for the rest of the army. I'm unsure of the enemy resistance but when we win this battle, and we will win, leave no traces that we were even there. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" respond all the generals.

"I also want prisoners. I want to see if we can convert some stormtroopers or non-clone officers back to the light side and reedeem themselves."

"Yes sir!"

"Good than get to your drop ships and lets start this war all over again. May the force be with us."

"Cupcake with me!" Ace barks out to his second in command and both start walking for the hanger bay.

"_Yes sir!"_

"Prep the larty for me and once we get out of hyperspace our fighters are going to punch a hole for us so we must seize the opportunity to get on that planet."

"_Yes sir"._

"I want those AAT's being the first thing out of the dropships, and send STAP's on patrols immediately."

"_Roger, roger. Sir, what about their communications?"_

"Well take a quick stop at their communications with the fighters before we go for land than."

"_Roger, roger." _

Ace and Cupcake walk into the hanger bay and see thousands of battle droids marching into the dropships and Vulture droids walking in front of the dropships getting ready to deploy.

"_Ace this is Fenn,"_ Fenn calls in on the comm, _"Me and cripple are at the other hanger bay were going to wait there until you take the LZ. Good luck."_

As Ace and Cupcake walk to the LAAT, its doors open and inside are eight Commando droids, sixteen B1 battle droids and four B2 Super battle droids with 2 commando droids piloting. _"General, do you mind if we get a good drop team?"_

"Cupcake, I got a lot of things to teach you. Your first lesson, tell me before you do stuff. Got it?"

"_Roger, roger"_ it replies hanging its head.

"_Ace you and your troops ready?" _asks Den-Jii from the control/war room.

"Aye sir, we have green light for go. All fighters ready for deployment and same for dropships." Ace replies back through his wrist comm.

"Green light for go here" Says Fenn.

"Roger, roger green light" reports the MangnaGuard droid.

"_Good. 'Operation Light Side of the Moon' is in effect. May the force be with us all."_


End file.
